Slipped Away
by aquillaa
Summary: just some zoroxrobin story i wrote.. one chapter compelete.. and.. uhm.. what the heck..? just read and review.. please and thankyou...


Slipped Away

It's been one year right after the straw hat pirate quarreled because they found the long journey, long dream treasure. Yes! Clearly no doubt "One Piece". But, the Marine still hunt their head. Because like the great quote of a flying Dutchman ship.

"Wherever the place they stand, whatever the situation they had, Pirates remain long! Like the rum they drink and sea they along sail!"

Right now the "straw hat" had a big secret. The crews knew what it was except Robin.

Yes of course Robin shouldn't knew it. Guess what? Zoro is going to propose to her. Right now he was in training. With our beloved perverted chef "Sanji".

"will.. you… marry me?" said zoro quietly. Sanji can't even hear it. "Loud your price! Say it clearly! Dumb ass!" scream Sanji strickly "yes Zoro! Be confident! Said chopper.

"Yeah right! Everyone in here supported you!" support nami and luffy

chopper clap his paws and usopp and brook were busily making preparation for Zoro's big surprise. Guess what? They will have dinner on the ship!

Robin was taking for a walk at the city with Franky, but Franky is just a mask who secretly chosen by everyone to pick up the custom made ring. Zoro reserve it three days ago at the "Silmeria" shop. A famous gold smith shop. It's already three o' clock and it must be picked up.

"Robin, I must.. go somewhere! can you wait for me at the harbour near the Victoria café?" ask Franky with a big smile.

"huh? Where are you going? I can accompany you, you know!" answer Robin.

"No! No! you can't go there with me! It's.. a special appointment!!" franky quickly doubt robin's offering . and it makes Robin wonder.

"Do you hide something from me? Ohh… wait.. must be a girl you're going to meet right? Ok! Bye~!"

Robin smiled, waving her hand and start to gone out from franky's eyes.

Franky just take a very deep breath and run to the shop fastly.

After twenty minutes, Franky appear again in Robin's eyes, stand up, and control his breath.

"so… you're back already! How was it?" Robin stand and push a the chair infront of her.

"oh…! It was... good!" said franky with no expression

" twenty minutes sex, heh?" Robin just giggles and Franky just nodded and feel his sorrow because of Robin's misunderstanding.

Fifteen minutes later everything was all set up. Zoro used the most best jeans, jacket, and clothes. The ship was nicely decorated. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing for delicious meal, Brook put some nice suite because he will be the violinist for the night. Luffy will be the waiter, and franky soon will help him too. Usopp was busily set the lightning and the effect. After a while Franky appear, and her realize that zoro waves his hand. That was the signal. Then franky run fastly to the ship and throw something. Zoro quickly catch it.

"Franky! What are you doing!? Don't run like that so sudden!" screamed Robin and try to chase Franky. Franky doesn't bother that Robin was shouting at him, and run in to the chef cabin. Zoro smiled to Franky and quickly hide the box.

"Robin! Come here fast" scream zoro from the deck

"ohh.. it's you Zoro.. why are you dress so neatly? Are you going somewhere?" asked Robin while she walk entering the ship

quickly usopp push the light bublo and like magic, the ship become very beautiful. A green and purple light hanging and swing around like a star dust.

"zoro…" before she can continue her words, he kissed her lips and then smiled

"surprise" said Zoro. Robin started to become confused.

"what surprise? It's not even my birthday!" said robin strictly

"no.. but it'll be our wedding anniversary" said Zoro has he kneel down infront of Robin and set the ring into her finger.

"Robin.. will you marry me? Asked Zoro as his face start to become very red. Her tears start to drop. She just can't belive this. Then, she nodden happily.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" she smiled. The most beautiful smile he'd ever see.

Brook quickly begin his perfomance. After that they will eat. Luffy leads the way to the table. After that, Franky pour a Bloody Wine 1975-Davy jones to each wine glass.

With a star as their witness, Robin and Zoro start to talk about so many romantic things.

Like how did they start to fell for eachother until babies! Yes of course they will have a baby, but…

There's a tragedy happened and it stake Robin's life

After two years they married. Marine army found their house. Hunt them like mad. Robin realize the danger, she ran into their baby nest, took it and run from her house with a window as the escape door.

Zoro was going to work at that time. Robin runs into an old haouse that belongs to and old couple.

"Please! Please save my baby! The marines chase me and I don't want them to burn my house!!" Robin gave the green deeply haired three month baby girl to the old couple and then ran into her home entrance, face the two hundred army by her self.

"Zoro.. I'm so.. sorry…" said Robin as tears fall down from her eyes

when Zoro went home. He found the old couple cried before Robin's dead body. Zoro gasped and hold her body tightly, let the blood dirty his hand. He feels so mad with him self, that it was his fault if she died. He hugged her dead body. Cried and cried loudly. Remembering all the times they had together. And it's all gone now.

After that Zoro took the baby girl that he and robin had. Orubia her name. Taken after her own grandmother's name, Olvia.

"its alright Orubia… Yes it's alright… I'm here… Daddy's here" said Zoro trembly hug his baby that cried loudly in his shoulder.

The next day. The strawhat pirate's crew hunt down the marine cavalay to stake Robin's revenge.

"I can't belive it… How cruel they are…" Luffy kick one of the marine's dead body

Epilogue

"Yayy~!" shouted two years old girl and runs into the grave entrance.

"Orubia..! slowly girl! You might fall!" scream a man. Yes. It was Zoro. Hye bring an iris flower, tulips, and lilies too, purple and white.

"Yes daddy~! But I can't wait to visits mommy!" said Orubia cutely. Zoro laugh and take his daughter into his shoulder.

"daddy!" call Orubia while Zoro pray in front of the grave with a with cowboy hat on top of it. "Nico Robin" written in the stone.

"what does mommy like?" asked Orubia while she hugged Zoro's leg

"hmm… your mother was…" he stopped his words as he saw something beyond the flower fields. It's like a purple light. But it disappeared.

"was…?" asked Orubia again. Zoro just smiled and said to her

"The most wonderful lady I've ever had"

END

Author's note:

Well… that it was…

Yep.. I know this fic sucks bad… ok I'll tell you all the truth..

I'm not much of a writer.. I don't write things…

And… my English is a disaster.. because it's not my mother language… that obvious..

Aaaaa~~ all I wanna do was just.. *sob* I just… I just… want to declared something to my fav anime pair.. that's all..! ohh… please don't kill me… *cries*


End file.
